


Space Spaghetti is the Best Comfort Food

by starsweater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A sort of epilogue for a modern au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because rey deserves a big tiddied boyfriend who will cook for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsweater/pseuds/starsweater
Summary: Rey has some big news and has no idea how to tell Ben. So she decides to cook. Big mistake.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	Space Spaghetti is the Best Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I hope you all like this fluff piece I did to comfort myself after TROS.

Rey tried.

She had really tried.

The pot was piping hot to the touch, Rey knew because she had tried to move it off the stove top, without oven mitts. In hindsight, bad idea, but she had literally no clue what she was doing. You could give her a wrench, some duct tape, and she’d fix any hijink mishap that could possibly take place. But cooking… not in her comfort zone.

Rey scurried to the sink of her quaint kitchen and turned the faucet on. Cool water poured onto her burned hands, she let out a sigh. She wanted to do something special for him. For Ben. Either way, Rey mused, it wasn’t about the food it was about the...  _ other thing _ she was planning to do. 

If she was brave enough to do it.

Ben would be home soon enough. All Rey had to do was throw everything out, dispose of this crime against cooking. But she hated wasting stuff, especially food. The idea of that gnawed on the old image of a hungry little Rey on the streets, desperately searching in a trash can for scraps…

Rey slammed the door on that thought,  _ “Don’t invite that in, not today.”  _

Maybe Rey could salvage it? It was supposed to be a stew, she looked up the recipe online and her mouth practically watered reading it. She didn’t care to look at the difficulty level of it though.(Which was master level.) Her hands felt relieved of the scalding ache of earlier, so she turned her gaze back to the vicious pot.

The pot was gurgling and foamy bubbles were pushing the lid past it’s limit.

“Damn it!” Rey exclaimed, she dashed for the pot and snatched oven mitts from the kitchen counter. Grabbing the pot with the vigor of a fighter rather than a cook. Rey hurried back to the sink ,the stew sloshing in her grasp, and slammed it down.

Rey shook her head, “I hate cooking.”

_ ‘This is for Ben though. It’ll all be worth it.’ _

Rey lifted the lid and grabbed a ladle. She dipped it in, then rose it to her lips and did her taste test.

Then spat it out.

_ ‘Gross.’  _ It couldn’t be helped, Rey tried. But what was she going to do? The big news that she had to drop had to be lightened up some way. She stared into the pot, her reflection muddled by the broth but her face was clearly flushed. Rey gripped the edge of the counter, and continued to stare. It was impending on her, she shouldn’t be putting this stress on her body. But the questions kept whirling in her mind. 

_ ‘What am I going to do?’ _

_ ‘How am I going to put this?’ _

_ ‘Why do I suck at cooking?’ _

Rey thought that she should call Finn or Rose, call someone to get this off her mind. Usually, this would be Ben but alas. 

“Rey?”

She whirled around.

“Ben,” Rey breathed out.

“What’s going on?Are you feeling bett... You’re so flushed and...what’s that smell?”Ben was asking all the questions but Rey felt like she didn’t have any answers. She started with the easy one.

“I tried cooking.”

“Oh, well-”

“We’re not going to eat it, Ben. I’m not going to force you too.”

Ben let out of a breath of relief, and Rey narrowed her eyes without disdain. He then strode forward a bit or rather just took two steps across the small kitchen and was in front of her. Ben leaned down and planted a kiss on her, and Rey stood a bit on her toes to meet the kiss. Ben smiled into it, and Rey regardless of her turmoil always smiled when this happened. She couldn’t help it.

With his arm around Rey, Ben reached for the ladle.

“Ben don’t.”

The ladle was already at his lips and she prepared for the reaction.

Ben spat it out.

“I love you-”

“I know,”

“But Rey…”

“I know, I’m bad at cooking. I just wanted to do something nice! Something special.”

The words kept wanting to tumble out but Rey stopped herself.

“You know I don’t mind cooking, what’s the occasion?” Ben asked.

_ ‘Poor Ben,’ _ Rey thought as she immediately paled.  _ ‘He has no idea what that question does and he is going to worry.’ _ Ben noticed all this, and of course, he worried.

‘ _ He is going to be feeling a lot of things no matter what,’  _ Rey dreaded.

“What’s wrong?Rey, how about you sit down? I’ll take care of dinner.”

  
  


Rey continued to shift her weight around her chair at the kitchen table. Her hand fiddling with the promise ring that stayed on a necklace. She always had to be doing something,ever since she was a little girl. Rey couldn’t stay still for the life of her. As she absentmindedly played with the ring, Ben was chopping onions with a quiet determination. He had decided on spaghetti which was perfect, it’s the best comfort food.

Ben finished chopping and was putting it all in the pot for the sauce.

“Are you feeling better?”, Ben asked.

Rey had not been feeling well these past few days, so much so she had to stay home from work (at Ben’s insistence). She knew why now.

“I am”, Rey was actually she didn’t throw up this morning.

Ben stood up a bit straighter.

Rey could tell that Ben knew something was off with her. But Ben always waited for Rey to come to him when she was ready to tell if something was wrong, something bothered her. Something was  _ definitely  _ bothering her.  _ ‘Ben shouldn’t feel bad at all, I shouldn’t feel bad at all.’ _

That’s what finally made her muster up her wits and strength.

_ ‘Everything will be fine.’ _

Rey came up behind Ben and wrapped her arms around him, turning her head and resting on his broad back. She let out a contented sigh. This really was one of the greatest feelings in the world. But the news… her eyes welled with tears.

“Ben,” Rey’s voice broke up a bit.

Ben’s voice immediately held concern, “Rey-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Rey had said it, the tears streamed down her face. Her face flushed. 

Ben dropped the spoon he held into the sauce. He turned around slowly. Rey backed away a little and her face went down. Ben’s cheeks were flushed and his chest heaved.

“You’re pregnant.”

Rey just stood there, wanting to wrap her arms back around him. She knew how this would upset-

“This is amazing.”

Rey’s face shot up.

Ben had his toothy grin, his full face, crinkled beautiful smile. He was tearing up.

“But Ben, I thought…”

His arms went around her and they slowly sank down to the kitchen floor. Ben and Rey together in each other’s arms. His legs stretched out across the floor and Rey buried her head into his neck. 

“You’re not upset?”Rey asked quietly

“No. Rey, this is just amazing.” Ben truly was astonished.

Rey started, “I just know the both of us had our childhoods and the things that have happened to us.”

“Rey, stop right there. We are not our parents. We will give the baby.  **Our** baby,the happiest childhood.” 

Rey pulled away from Ben’s neck and was smiling. She felt stupid in a way. They would be the best parents, no matter what they had been through. Their child deserved that. At this moment though, Rey had almost never felt so overwhelmed with love. She dove in for a kiss, and Ben met it.

“So I assume I’ll teach our kid to cook?” Ben asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes, and I’ll teach them to hide all the ingredients from you.”

“I love you.”

Rey smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! <3 Take care of yourselves


End file.
